custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChineseLegolas
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team I'm glad that you're willing to make a banner. Several of the admins also like your idea (in fact, we had plans to make our own banner after seeing yours), but they've left some critique for you. You have to ensure that Brutaka is on the banner at all costs. Also, try to get him to include at least the high-quality pic MOCs listed here: http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadowmaster/Custom_BIONICLE_Wiki_Banner_Inputs Otherwise, feel free to put whatever MOC you want into the banner (try to make sure they're somewhat iconic). My only personal say is that try not to make the banner seem too cluttered. Maybe keep it down to around 10 - 14 MOCs at most, but Brutaka is a priority. Administrator also says that if you plan to slightly upgrade the logo, he wants the logo to be updated so it doesn't have the peach fuzz (not sure what that is). Other then that, he feels it should remain generally the same. Also, bear in mind that once you've finished the banner, a preview of the finished product shall be brought forth, allowing the staff members to discuss whether the banner looks fine and should be applied, or, in the event that it isn't satisfactory, be tweaked (or dropped entirely in the worst scenario). If everyone likes it, then the preview can be brought forth to the members of the Wiki in question to be voted for overall approval. If the majority likes it, it'll go on the Main Page. Hope that helps. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 04:53, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Voice Auditions Now you said in my my blog post for the female matoran moc contest I should ask you for voices. I'm the guy you who invented the Matoran Mismisadventures so you should ask me! Anyway if you're interested in the series and would like to voice a character you should check out this blog post and post your auditions for the characters or character you would like to voice in a comment. 20:50 , January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay, sorry for the misunderstanding then. Well could you give me a few people who are great in voice acting? And there email adresses of course. Well anyway thanks for letting me know I misunderstood you. 21:54, January 2, 2013 (UTC) CSW Revamp Ok, I know you're busy with CBW graphics and Infernum and such, but I would really appreciate it if you could do some graphics work on the CSW. I'm not asking for a total revamp, but a new banner, wordmark, and background would be nice. And if you could do whatever you did with the CHFW's navigation as well that would be great. I understand if you're to busy to do this, but I would really appreciate it. Contact me on the CSW and we can discuss more exact details of what I would like. Sincerly, DeltaStriker Um...CSW, not CBW. As in, the Custom Slizer Wiki. You must have misunderstood me. DeltaStriker 18:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) K. I'll understand if you're to busy to do it. DeltaStriker 19:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Once the Brutaka Artwork Contest concludes and the staff team apply a few changes to the main page, your banner will be put on the main space. Just so you know, in accordance with some plans agreed upon by the Board of Trustees, some minor changes may need to be made to the banner. Nothing too major, just small changes. I'll keep you updated on those minor things, though for now, take this as an opportunity to have a break or focus on one of your other projects. :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome]] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!']]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 08:36, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'd be happy to give it a mention in a blog post but I'm afraid that's as far as my authority really goes. I'll have a look at your blog for more details then I'll pitch the idea to Chicken Bond in our next mibbit conversation. :P Sweet. :P Our mibbit chat has been delayed, unfortunately. I think he'll be free again at the weekend and I'll pitch the idea to him then. If it gets cancelled again then I'll just go on his talkpage and explain it to him there. :P Also, I like that Tollubo reference on your blog. ;) Very tasteful indeed... I'll have to retaliate somehow. XD Wow, your Self-MOC looks awesome! :D Hey there! My apologies for the late reply. I see no problem with your desire to make a YT channel for your wiki; if anything, I'm surprised you felt the need to consult me on a matter I have no say over. Go right on and make your own YT channel! :) http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:00, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey! While I don't mind that you added to the list, you are a little confused. There are actually 2 different ccgs being made. One, the one you and Abstainer are taking charge of is an actual game. The other (the one you added to) are just a bunch of unrelated (mostly) trading cards that I'm making for fun. I will be happy to add the ones you put on there though :P. I want to compile a bunch into Wave 2, including yours :P. I actually had the original idea, but I'm letting Omega take most of it over, what with a different CCG I'm making. I will help out from time to time, of course (just let me know when :P). The photoshopping is epic though. :) Yeah. Thank you. ----Stormjay Rider 17:20, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I might. But I like to keep my stories written or stop-motion videos, which I intend to do myself. Until I want to, I'm not gonna make comic book stories on here. BionicleChicken (talk) 05:21, May 9, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken Ze order has been sent. In 4-6 working days, I will have my ugly-ass speckled Vladek helmet and the war shall continue. ;) Ohoho! I need to buy a watermelon and a baseball bat... This what you wanted? Hey, happy belated birthday! (If that's your real birthday), I noticed it mostly cause that's my brothers birthday as well! ;) Bumblebee5253 (talk) 03:33, June 13, 2014 (UTC) No prob! So I see you play Minecraft, what exactly is "Twinkiecraft"? I play a lot, by the way ;). Bumblebee5253 (talk) 03:48, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Uh, I sadly do not know what that is. Bumblebee5253 (talk) 04:10, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm afraid that due to life being a convoluted mess of insanity, I'm going to have to withdraw from the RPG. So sorry for the inconvenience. ODST! (talk) 05:35, June 13, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to have to withdraw from the RPG :( Okay, I'll do it later today, 'cause I'm kinda busy right now. 14:57, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Pffft Damn right you should be sorry... That's the worst photo resolution on any picture I've ever seen you take. ;) (Also, wow, you didn't even buy a real white Miru off of bricklink for this when I went to the trouble of getting two different colors of Caine's mask? For shame! You need to get on my level or you're going to get Bobdo'd.) Hey, just wanted to let you know I'm going to be gone for the week. I need to take care of my Grandmother as my Grandpa goes on a trip to Montana. So i'll be stuck there for an entire week... So if you need me for the RPG, I won't be able to do it (they have no internet at thier house). So I thought i'd give you the heads-up! banner ok you can make the banner. ok so i would like it to have a evil looking mask (krahhkan would be easyest i think) on it with the slogan "it wasnt over yet" on it somewhere and then the title war for spherus magna at the top with by ciaranhappy! thats basicly what i origilaly pictured but it can looks a bit diferent it just needs to look like theres more then tumai n the bad guys in the story. ok '''the happy has arrived 02:51, July 19, 2014 (UTC) award for such greatness you get this award for submiting you banner and it becaming the primary banne rin the contest. and its great. here it is pop it on your awards section the happy has arrived 06:51, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello, i am YJF, youngjusticeforever, and i REALLY REALLY REALLY like your MOCs, could we chat sometime? Just lemme know. ummmmm im not using your templates, im yousing yoyr templates as a giude on how to get a template to work... By all means, go ahead :D [[User:ToaTusk|'Elephant']][[User talk:ToaTusk|'Tusk']] 17:50, September 9, 2014 (UTC)